Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins is the main protagonist of The Hobb''it. As a young man, Bilbo is whisked off on the Quest of Erebor by Gandalf, Thorin and twelve dwarves, becoming their fourteenth member and burglar. From ''An Unexpected Journey ''to ''The Desolation of Smaug to the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo's character changes drastically. He also becomes respected through all of Middle-earth, Men, Elves and Dwarves alike. He returned to Hobbiton as a veteran of the Battle of the Five Armies . After the Quest, Bilbo adopted Frodo Baggins who would one day take on the On e Ring to destroy it. He was son of Bungo and Belladonna Took and grandson of the Old Took. Bilbo is portrayed by Martin Freeman young and Ian Holm as an elder Bilbo Baggins. Personality Bilbo is a caring, selfless individual who helps others who are in need. he is a very light-hearted hobbit who at first lives a peaceful, care-free life in the Shire until Gandalf approaches him for an adventure. As a boy, he was an adventurous child who longed for adventure, and often left the Shire to search of Elves. Bilbo was also very reckless because he was out late passed his cerfew. At first, Bilbo refuses to have his adventurous side showing and tries turn the dwarves away, and then starts to see their cause as a justice one. The hobbit is at first very fussy and overprotective of his possessions. Bilbo is very skeptical and doubtful of himself but he later changes since he is not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire. He was widely respected throughout the Hobbiton neighborhood. He is very impressed easily, mostly by Thorin's backstory as he rose from a young dwarf prince to the strongest dwarf king in Middle-earth. Bilbo is easily scared, which is how Fifli and Kili do to play on his emotions. Bofur did so when mentioning Smaug will burn him to a crisp and Bilbo fainted out of fear. Bilbo often is proven to be a terrible liar, and can not lie as good as a burglar would really. This is when he can not lie when his friends are in the pickle with the trolls, Bert, William, and Tom. He also seems to pity a creature. By The Desolation of Smaug, Bilbo has changed drastically. He is now more determined to help the dwarves reclaim their home, Erebor. Bilbo cares a lot about his friends and do whatever he can to protect them. For example, he sees Thorin falling and shows expressed worry when Smaug tells him the King is just using Bilbo and that he would want to see Him suffer, and Bilbo couldn't let that happen. Despite the kind caring person Bilbo can be, he can have a bad side about himself. At first you see Bilbo horrified when he starts killing others, most notably his first victims, the Warg. He shows no remorse in killing the Orc that almost executed Thorin. He also killed a baby spider brutally over the Ring, but it was mostly the One Ring's influence. He almost had a mind of killing Gollum, but then decided not to. He also lied about losing the One Ring in battle to Gandalf. Appearance Bilbo appearance 1.jpg Bilbo appearance 2.jpg Bilbo appearance 3.jpg Bilbo appearance 4.jpg Bilbo appearance 5.jpg Bilbo appearance 6.jpg Bilbo mithril.png Bilbo has curly, light brown hair and eyebrows, blue eyes, and fair skin. He is short, but Bilbo is considered quite tall for a hobbit. He is also barefoot with brown curly hair on his feet. Feet acted like Bilbo's shoes. He also has leaf-shaped ears. Without cutting it, his hair grows longer and becomes thinner while they travel throughout the shire. In the first scene, Bilbo wears yellow waistcoat with patterns and grey knee-lengthed pants. He is seen wearing it in the first scene when conversing with Gandalf. He later goes out with a blue jacket On him. During the night, Bilbo wears a quilt-like patterned bathrobe during the meeting of Dwalin, Balin, Fili and Kili. Bilbo later changes into a white shirt and suspenders when they are in his party. During the journey, Master Baggins wore a green waistcoat, maroon red coat, brown knee lengthed pants. When he aquires sting, Bilbo straps the sword to his waist. He wears the same clothes by the Desolation of Smaug, with very few acorn buttons on his waistcoat. During the half of the second film, Bilbo adds a blue coat, completely ignoring his old red coat and also wears fingerless gloves. In the last film, Bilbo also has a white mithril and his hair is longer. Name Bilbo's name was invented by J. R. R. Tolkien himself for a simple name for a child. In westron, his name is Bilba Labingi. His name could derive from the Spanish city, Bilbao, which also translated to "Bilbo" Being the title Character, Bilbo should be known as the Hobbit. Thorin would sometimes call him "Hobbit" and called him the Hobbit when they first met. Some people call him halfling, which was very insulting. The dwarves called him either Mr. Baggins or Master Baggins. Thorin was the only one who called Bilbo, Master Burglar because of his profession. Kili called him Mister Boggins, accidentally mispronouncing his name. Smaug called him Thief in the Shadows because he was so invisible until Bilbo came out of the "shadows. He also came up with three titles, which Smaug calls them lovely; he who walks unseen, Luck-wearer, Riddle-maker, and Barrel rider. Thranduil gave Bilbo the names Bilbo the Magnificent and elf-friend. Powers and abilities * Intellect: Bilbo has a very strong intellect. He thinks before he speaks and talks himself out of sticky situations that his companions rarely bother to do. He tries to talk his way out of th eTrolls, and does so easily by the end of their conversation. Gollum, Smaug, and other villains makes it easier for Bilbo to escape their grasp. * Invisibílity: With ther use of the One Ring, putting it on his index finger, Bilbo turns invisible with it. At first, when he is running away from Gollum, the Ring falls out of Bilbo's pocket and it landed on his figner, turning him invisible. Bilbo went undetected by Gollum as well as the Goblins and surprise his friends when they came to reunions. In Mirkwood, Bilbo takes the ring and turns invisible again to defeat the Spiders. A third time, Bilbo turned invisible to go undetected by the Elves to free his companions. Bilbo uses it again when he is facing Smaug. Bilbo does not use the ring until during the o fthe Five Armies to warn Thorin Fíli, Kíli and Dwalin of the Orcs coming from the North on his signal. Then he turns invisible again and avoids the Sackville-Baggins again. The last tiem Bilbo uses it is when he turns invisible to make an exit during his 111th birthday celebration. * Keen hearing: Because of his leaf-like hobbit ears Bilbo is able to hear from a long distance and can hear things before anyone else does. He hears the Spider's whispers from the trees very far away. * Keen sight: '''Because of his hobbit eyes and younger self, Bilbo can see things for miles. He has an excellent eye sight without anyone interfering with it. In the book, Bilbo locates a boat to see to that they can get across the enchanted River, and found the boat before everyone else did. At their journey's end, Bilbo catches the sight of the stairs the Stone dwarvese hold and Thorin comments on Bilbo's eyesight. * '''Longevity: During his life with the One Ring, Bilbo was granted a longer life then his normal life, living up to 131 years, surpassing his grandfather the Old took AS THE oldest hobbit living known to man. He was also said to hav e not aged a day since Gandalf met him, as Bilbo still looks fifty years old when he was in his hundreds. * Omni-lingual: '''Because Bilbo has been a friend of the Elves for years, Bilbo learned their language, speaking Sindarin. It is unknown if Bilbo knows any other language except the elven language and Common speech. While wearing the ring, though, Bilbo understands the spiders completely without any trouble. * '''Resilience: According to Elrond, Hobbits are very resilient. Bilbo is able to bounce back up very fast and also has been able to quickly. It would also mean that he is tough * Stealth: Bilbo is able to be sneaky as being a burglar and n o one is able to hear or see Bilbo coming. He treads lightly and no one suspects whether he is there or not. On e of which was the trolls, and he was able to sneak into their camp without being detected and the creatures did not expect it until Bilbo had in fact been caught by Bert when he was going to blow his nose ion his rag. The lightness on his feet also worked for him to spy on Azog the Defiler and allowed to slip away without anyone noticing. He was also capable of sneaking up on Smaug and also during the Dwarves imprisonment from Mirkwood, Bilbo was also able to quietly walk and invisible. makes it easier for him to steal the Arkenstone from Smaug and for the dwarves. * Sword fighting: 'Bilbo does have an experience of sword fighting, but didn't at the beginning of the entire series. Bilbo later received Sting from Gandalf the Grey in the trolls' hoard. Later in the misty Mountains, he used it to fight of a goblin and threaten Gollum with it from him coming to them. The swordfight worked defeating an Orc from killing Thorin Oakenshield. His sword fighting did improve overtime by his own experiences * '''Throwing: '''As a child, Bilbo practiced his throwing skills, so whenever a bird saw him pick up a stone it flew away. Bilbo threw one driftwood very far to distract the spiders while he freed Thorin and Company. He also throws a pine cone set ablazed, easy for it to have been able to throw it, striking a warg on the face. Bilbo also threw rocks during the of the Five Armies, hitting at least several Orcs. Possessions Sting Sting was a sword forged in Gondolin by an unnamed Elf. Bilbo was given it by Gandalf when he found it in a troll hoard.He named it after defeating spiders, who called it "sting". It was found in a hoard of trolls along with swords Glamdring and Orcrist taken by Gandalf and Thorin. It’s amazing ability is it glows blue when it detects goblins or Orcs are near by. It has a similar in shape to Orcrist. Sting’s inscription is in Elven. In Sindarin, it spells "Maegnas aen estar nín - dagnir in yngyl im", which translates to "Sting is my name, I am the spiders bane." It is mostly belted around Bilbo's waist. Bilbo uses Sting when he is surrounded by Orcs and wargs with his friends on the way to Rivendell, attacked by a goblin, Threatens it to Gollum after almost being attacked by the creature himself., Almost used it to kill the creature, but unknowingly just saved all of Middle-earth, Kill the Orc that was about to behead Thorin and later defend the fallen dwarf kin, Beorn hitting against the door, which a freightened Bilbo to use it, Killing the spiders coming after him, the Orc attacking him and Nori, and uses it in The Battle of Five Armies. Said battle is already explained. The Ring The Ring found itself in Bilbo's possession after the hobbit found it in the Goblin Tunnels of the Misty Mountains. He used it as leverage once saying, what've I got in my pocket, to tricking Gollum. This ring also gave him the ability to be invisibly cloaked. He used it many times during the times in Mirkwood to kill the spiders. He used it to free his companions under Thranduil's imprisonment. Bilbo uses it in Smaug's lair when the hobbit is hunted by the villain himself. After seeing an eye of fire torment him, he takes it off revealing himself to Smaug. He is seen using it is when he is about to be eaten, he turns himself invisible before running away. Mithril shirt The coat was made by Thorin's ancestors. It was among Smaug's hoard of gold. It was forged in the forges of Erebor by Thorin Oakenshield's ancestors. Thorin found the shirt and gave Bilbo the shirt to protect him in the upcoming battle. He was given this because it was a gift and token of their friendship. After returning home, Bilbo kept the shirt and wore it on the journey to Rivendell, Bilbo's second home. This was later warn by Frodo Baggins sixty years later as it saved Frodo as he was stabbed by a spear. The Arkenstone While turning invisible and Smaug throws his fire at Bilbo, he picks up the Arkenstone and hides it inside his pocket. He later is seen taking it out of his pocket when no one is looking and looks at it while conflicted on what to do with it. Balin is implied to know Bilbo has the Arkenstone on his person, giving him a well meaning look. It left Bilbo’s possession and was given to Thranduil and Bard, who eventually returned the stone to be buried in Thorin’s burial chamber. His Acorn Bilbo held the acorn in his possession after finding it in Beorn's gardens. He alter holds it and admires it in the Lonely Mountain, and Thorin thinks he is holding the Arkenstone is at, until Bilbo shows that he is holding the acorn instead. No one knows what the acorn’s fate is after the Battle of the Five Armies, but it is said he planted it in Dale for there to be more trees to grow and that there was life still underneath all that blood. Thorin's Map After Thorin gave up on finding the door briefly, Bilbo stayed behind and Thorin shoved the Map into Bilbo's chest. He used it to discover one thing: it was not the last light of the Sun, but the last light of the Moon (the last moon of Autumn. Bilbo has kept it all these years and has it framed in Bag End after the Quest was over. Appearances * ''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (first appearance) * The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug * ''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies ''(last appearance) Family tree Paternal * Balbo Baggins + Berylla Baggins (nee Boffin) **Mungo Baggins and Laura Grubb *** Bungo Baggins + Belladonna Took **** '''Bilbo Baggins *** Longo Baggins and Camelia Baggins (Nee Sackville) **** Otho Sackville-Baggins + Lobelia Bracegirdle ***** Lotho Sackville-Baggins *** Belba Bolger (nee Baggins) + Rudigar Bolger *** Linda Proudfoot (nee Baggins) + Bodo Proudfoot **** Odo Proudfoot + Mrs. Proudfoot ***** Olo Proudfoot + Mrs. Proudfoot ****** Sancho Proudfoot Category:Hobbits Category:An Unexpected Journey character Category:Battle of the Five Armies character Category:Desolation of Smaug character Category:Thorin and Company Category:Baggins family Category:Heroes Category:Anti-hero to Hero Category:Adoptive fathers Category:Alive Category:Free People of Middle Earth Category:Allies‏‎ Category:Also appear in The Lord of the Rings‏‎ Category:Erebor inhabitant‏‎ Category:Key point characters‏‎ Category:Fictional characters‏‎ Category:Nephews‏‎ Category:Male‏‎ Category:Grandsons Category:Took family‏‎ Category:Ring bearer Category:Elf-friend Category:Children Category:Adults Category:Chubb family Category:Grubb family Category:Dwarf army in BOFA Category:Elf army in BOFA Category:Men army in BOFA Category:Characters Category:Allies of Thorin Oakenshield